


Holiday Season

by BookDragon24601



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:35:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon24601/pseuds/BookDragon24601
Summary: Feuilly has never had a typical christmas celebration so Bahorel and Jeahn tell him the basic requirments for one and watch it all go down at their holiday party.
Relationships: Bahorel/Feuilly/Jean Prouvaire, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Les Mis Holiday Exchange (2019)





	Holiday Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WilwyWaylan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilwyWaylan/gifts).



> I hope you like this!

The holidays were in full swing and Jehan was fully immersed. They had decorated the entire apartment with holiday decorations (gotten from the attic courtesy of Bahorel) to the point where every square inch was covered in something and every doorway had a piece of mistletoe. On December 13th, Jehan had organized a “nonspecific-winter-holiday-cookie-baking-festive-occasion”. They, along with Bahorel and Feuilly went out early that morning to get all of the supplies. In the care ride there, Jehan read over the list. 

“We need four containers of premade chocolate chip dough; two bags of flour and sugar (both types); three containers of vanilla; three dozen eggs; four boxes of butter; six boxes of cocoa powder; and eight bags of different types of chocolate chips.” 

Feuilly chuckled softly and kissed Jehan’s cheek when they stopped at a light. 

“You are ridiculous,” he said, shaking his head. 

“Hey, this is  _ tame  _ since I’ve taken over from Courfeyrac. You should have seen our old parties. Things were burned and broken,” they reminisced dramatically. 

“I think the first one  _ we  _ held, Enj and R finally got together after fighting with three bags of flour and then Grantaire went off about how Enjolras looked like a greek statue then kissed him and here we are,” Bahorel said with a grin. Feuilly shook his head in exasperation. 

“I’m glad I wasn’t there for that,” he laughed. Jehan smiled and thought for a minute before speaking up again.

“Have you been to  _ any _ of the holiday parties?” they asked. Feuilly shook his head.

“I don’t think so,” he admitted. “My family wasn’t huge on celebrating the holidays and I’ve always been busy.”

“Well then we’ll have to give you the family holiday experience this year,” Bahorel decided with a smile. “There are certain things you need to have in order to have a typical ‘family holiday’.”

Jehan opened their phone and started typing. “So I’ve got some ideas. First, you need a fight between a couple, burnt food, a gift mishap, then everyone makes up and falls asleep by the fireplace.”

“That sounds like quite a list,” Feuilly laughed softly.

“Twenty bucks says all of it happens at the same party,” Bahorel laughed heartily as they pulled into the supermarket. 

“Deal!” Jehan smiled, jumping in a cart. Feuilly laughed at them and shook his head.

“I don’t believe that,” he said, shaking his head. “There’s no way all that could happen tomorrow night.”

“It’s going to happen!” Bahorel promised as he started collecting the ingredients. “And then you,” he said, kissing Feuilly’s nose. “Are going to have the official holiday experience.”

The next day, Jehan, Bahorel, and Feuilly got everything organized in the kitchen when the others started showing up. Courfeyrac was in an elf costume and Joly had brought a pretty large first aid kit for the ensuing chaos. They all got to work making various batters when the front door opened and an angry Enjolras and Grantaire stormed in. 

“My car’s totaled!” Enjolras told them as threw a few bags of chocolate chips on the counter. A chorus of apologies and questions came from the others.

“What happened Enj?” Jehan asked sadly as they put a tray in the oven. Enjolras glared over at Grantaire before answering.

“Well, there was a deer on the road so  _ I _ said, ‘Taire, Deer!’ Grantaire, would you like to tell them what  _ you _ said?” He snapped venomously. Grantaire sighed and rolled his eyes before answering sheepishly.

“ ‘Yes honey?’ ” The group broke into laughs as Enjolras just glared at Grantaire. Bahorel laughed loudly before turning to Feuilly. 

“What did I tell ya?” he said with a smile. “You’re a quarter through your holiday experience.” Feuilly laughed softly and handed both Grantaire and Enjolras a mug of hot chocolate. 

“ ‘Yes honey?’. Can you believe that!” Enjolras exclaimed. “I no longer have a car and instead, have a nauseating nickname,” he huffed with a pout. Grantaire laughed softly and kissed him softly but Enjolras flicked some flour at him. Bahorel grabbed both of their shoulders and led them out of the living room.

After that, the others went back to baking, teasing Enjolras and Grantaire every now and then, who were banished to the living room and still bickering. A little while later, they all assembled in the living room to exchanged their secret santa gifts.They all sat around the fireplace as Jehan handed out them out. Feuilly snuggled against Bahorel’s side as he opened up his sweater that he instantly knew was the work of Jehan. Someone got Courfeyrac a polaroid and he started taking pictures of everyone with their gifts. Joly was opening their gift but starting sneezing almost nonstop until he finally got it open and yelped, dropping the pressed daisies. This led to an awkward discovery that Joly was badly allergic to daisies.

“Halfway there,” Bahorel told Feuilly as he fluffed his hair playfully. After Joly had taken his allergy medication, everything had gotten to a peace. Even Enjolras and Grantaire seemed to be getting along again as Enjolras was angrily cuddling with Grantaire who was playing rummy with Bossuet. Things were good until the smoke alarm sounded, making everyone jump. Jehan ran into the kitchen and pulled out a tray of severely burnt cookies.

“Aaannnddd we’ve got one left,” Bahorel said with a smile, kissing Feuilly’s cheek as he got up to help Jehan clean up. 

_ Finally _ , they got to the last part of the holiday, the part where everyone gets along. The cookies were out of the oven and everyone had a plate of their favorites.. The Christmas tree was glowing wh rainbow light dimly. On one couch, Enjolras was curled up on Grantaire’s lap, his head nuzzled against Grantaire’s leg as the artist stroked his hair gently. Courfeyrac took a quick picture with his new Polaroid. Enjolras mumbled and shifted a bit in his sleep and Grantaire shushed him softly. 

“If you wake him up, I will stab you,” he threatened quietly. Feuilly chuckled and finished braiding flowers Jehan's hair. Bahorel came back three mugs of hot chocolate and sat next to Feuilly and Jehan promptly laid across both their laps. Feuilly smiled softly and laid his head on Bahorel’s shoulder. 

“So, have I had a perfect holiday yet?” He asked with a smirk. Bahorel laughed softly and kissed his temple.

“I think so.”

“Then you owe me $20,” Jehan replied with a smile. Feuilly laughed and closed his eyes happily, falling asleep contentedly. 


End file.
